Heir of the Moon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Ellie Wright is a starving artist, literally, she works two jobs just to keep her tiny apartment, when all she wants to do is paint. But what happens when this girl next door finds herself in a strange, futuristic land of humans, and anthro animals? Rated M for later chapters.


"We know what we are, but know not what we may be"-William Shakespeare 

"My good people, A tragedy struck us all recently, an event that creates a wound no one can mend. King Frederick was an amazing man, a kind soul, and a good friend. He was cut down in his prime, and though I am honored to take the role of king, I do not try to fill his shoes, for no one could. And let it be known, that my men will not rest until queen Sabine is brought back to us, may she be safe wherever she is" The emerald hue dragon spoke, his voice deep and intimidating. He bowed before the crowd, some cheered, some clapped, some did not move.

Ellie sighed as she cleaned out the final Ferret pen, her headphones blaring Gods and Monsters in her ears.

"Here ya go Bandit" She told the fuzzy creature while putting him back with his friends. She hummed along to the melody as she closed the pen and moved on to the cats. Her eyes felt heavy while she transferred the first cat to the carrier, the long hours of two jobs was beginning to put a strain on her body. She wished one of her paintings would sell, that she could get her name out in the world so she could do what she loved for a living.

Sadly though, no one knew of young Elizabeth Wright, so she had to work two jobs just to pay for her small apartment. She was used to it though, it was all she had ever known. She grew up in an orphanage, once she turned sixteen they told her to get a job, by the time she was eighteen she had an apartment. She never knew her parents, or any family of that matter, nor did she have friends, just acquaintances. Like the girl who worked at the pet store with her, Rachael, or the man who owned the coffee shop she worked at in the late hours, Mike, simply acquaintances.

Coming out of her thoughts, she placed the purring cat back in it's now clean pen, before standing up to retrieve the second cat. This was her job most of the time, just dealing with the animals, which was fine, she preferred them over other humans anyway. What she didn't like, was when the cats had a bit of a fit about getting in the carrier. This cat in particular was not just having a fit; but an all out spaz attack, which resulted in three long cuts along Ellie's arm, and the cat freeing herself form Ellie's grip.

Ellie quickly chased after the cat, who saw her opportunity when someone came in the store. Bolting out of the door like lightening, the cat ran through the parking lot and down the street. Ellie chased after, not only because she would be in trouble if she lost the cat, but she didn't want it to get hurt, even if there was blood running down her arm from it. Turn after turn she chased the speeding feline, left, right, then left again. She finally stopped to catch her breath when she noticed that the cat had halted beside a small lake, she licked her paws before looking over her shoulder at Ellie.

"Ok, now I'm going to pick you up, and take you back, so please don't run" She stated while nearing the cat, who in turn meowed at her. But just as she went to reach for the feline, something caught her eye, the lake...Or rather, the reflection. It wasn't the sky and few trees that it should have been, instead it was a city, a very futuristic city. Cars flew in the violet skies, skyscrapers almost touched the planets that were amazing close, it was like something off tv.

"W-What?" Ellie spoke to herself, it must have been the lack of sleep catching up to her, she was now seeing things.

"Ok, I'm just going to walk away, and pretend that non of that happened" she stated as she turned around to grab the cat...But saw it nowhere in sight.

"Oh come on!" she groaned, covering her pounding head with her hands. Her head hurt, she was tired, and at that point she wanted to cry in frustration. She was so caught up in her head that she didn't feel the pulling at her neck, or rather at the chain around her neck.

"Can't I catch a break for on-huh?" she asked, looking down at the necklace she had since she was a baby. It was a gold crescent moon made up of swirls, with a pendent that looked like space hung beside it. The necklace stood directly in front of her, as if someone was holding it, before it quickly jerked around to the back of her neck. Spinning around, she watched as the necklace lowered, only slightly, almost as if it was pointing to the lake.

"No, no, no. There is nothing in that lake, I am not going over there again" she stated, turning back around, but the necklace did not budge. This had to be just some extreme lack of sleep right? Maybe she fell and bumped her head while chasing the cat, and right now she was dreaming. That had to be it! But then...If this was all a dream...

"I guess looking at the lake again wouldn't hurt" She stated, before she slowly turned and began making her way back to the lake. Now there were two things that happened while she neared the lake, two things she probably should have taken noticed to. One being, that the cat has shown back up, and two...That it was right in front of her.

But alas, she did not, so as she neared the lake, her foot made contact. Though she did not hurt the cat, this caused Ellie to jump...And stumble...Right into the lake. She gasped just before the water surrounded her, she didn't know how to swim, and sadly the lake was deeper then she had thought. Her arms reached in front of her, her eyes shut tight as she tired to find a way to swim, to live. Her bottom hit the floor of the lake, and her hands came to the ground, ready to push off to try to get to the top, but a sound stopped her.

Or sounds rather; talking, footsteps, what sounded like cars, and wind. She could feel the wind hit her face, her face that didn't feel at all wet, and she could see light behind her eyelids. Letting out the breath, she took another in..It really was wind, and air. Her eyes shot open next, and she came face to face with a wall, looking around she realized she was in an alley. The chatter had came from her right, where should could make out figures walking back and forth.

Standing slowly, she made her way along the wall, taking note that she indeed was not wet from the lake. She peered around the end of the alley slowly, her eyes widening as she looking beyond, into the city. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie, and exactly what she had seen in the lake. But what she hadn't seen in the lake, were the people. Some looked like humans, like her, while others...Were anthro animals.

So there is Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it, please tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
